


The Heart and Anchor of the Archivist

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Jon, Canon Asexual Character, Evil Bastards Being Soft, Fluff, Jon is overworked and therefore super cute and needy, M/M, Slight In-Canon AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: If home was where his Heart lived and the place that Anchored him, then home was a large manor far away from the city, with rod iron casts standing proudly with their Eye motifs that opened onto fields of Fog.-Sometimes, everything stops, just for a moment, to allow for moments of peace. (Or what counted as peace for them.)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The Heart and Anchor of the Archivist

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write soft Elias/Jon/Peter...there's been so much good art of them recently and I wanted to write a little something short and sweet for all of you! 
> 
> Jon in Peter's sweaters and Elias' ties makes me soft...
> 
> Also I'm all for Peter and Elias having a physical relationship but also respecting Jon's asexuality and making sure they don't make him unconformable. Evil Bastards That Care. 
> 
> Also trying to write soft Evil Bastards is hard...I hope I kept them mostly in character!

Setting his pen down with a huff, Jon looked around the cramped office that he had claimed for his own. It was separated from his normal office, just a little place where he could write notes about research from various cases and his own thoughts about the things going on around him. He felt bad some days about fleeing to this little hideaway closet, but more often than not, he was too busy trying to get his thoughts into words on a page to truly care. He knew that the assistants were trying to invite him to after work drinks and the like but he was just...so tired.

Clicking the light through the rest of it’s brightness settings, before plunging the room into darkness, Jon rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes. Once he could see nothing, he reached up and clicked the light back to its lowest setting. He buried his face a little deeper into the too big, warm, soft sleeves of his borrowed sweater to block out the low light. 

When two arms wrapped around his torso, he said nothing. When wandering hands smoothed down his chest and arms squeezed just so, Jon gave a happy little sigh and leaned back into the suit clad arms. 

“Oh, Jon. Did you work yourself too hard again, my beloved Archivist?” At Jon’s barely perceptible nod, Elias clicked his tongue before leaning closer to Jon. The archivist still hadn’t moved from his position, but he did tilt his head just a bit. Giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek, Elias loosened his hold to run a ringed hand through Jon’s messy hair, sighing as his fingers snagged on a buried rubber band. 

“Oh my dear, I think it’s time we go home.”

-

Home for Jon really didn’t have a meaning. If you considered home where you spent the most of your time, then home would be the Institute. If it was where you primarily lived, then that would be his barely furnished apartment.

If home was where the heart was, then Jon wasn’t sure about that one. 

If home was where his Heart lived and the place that Anchored him, then home was a large manor far away from the city, with rod iron cast gates standing proudly with their Eye motifs that opened onto fields of Fog. 

As the Eyed gates opened and Elias pulled into the long winding driveway, Jon looked up from his sweater covered hands and leaned against the fogged window to stare out at the large fields. 

He wasn’t sure if the sight of the Eyes or the Fog comforted him more, but the hand on his knee kept his mind in the present.

Jon doesn’t know if he will ever have a true meaning of the word home. The Archivist Knows that this is where he is meant to be. 

-

After some mild protesting (meaning Jon weakly pushing against Elias’ chest when the man came around to unbuckle his seatbelt), Elias flicked Jon on the nose when the other refused to budge.

“…Jon…”

“You’re too soft with him sometimes, Elias. Move over.” Slipping out from the Fog, Peter grinned cheekily at the blonde before hip checking him out of the way. Stepping into Jon’s view, Peter chuckling as two bony hands were thrust into his face. Shaking his head, Peter bent to lift Jon off the seat, motioning at Elias to grab the old messenger bag that lay in the back seat.

As the three of them made their way toward the large house, Peter hefted Jon a little bit before the smaller man finally settled his weight onto him.

“…read about you today…”

“Oh?”

“Mhm…woman who went to a festival by herself…no one there…blank faces…definitely you…”

“That’s just the Lonely, dear. I don’t control everything Forsaken does, you know that.”

“…are Forsaken…and he’s Heart.”

Opening the front door, Elias glared at Peter who had raised an eyebrow. The bigger man ignored him and spoke anyway.

“I thought you said you were going to monitor his statement intake. How many did he do today?”

“That I am aware of, one; the case he just told you of Ms. Eden. I think he’s…distracted.”

“The Archivist? Distracted? That’s news to me. I wasn’t aware they could become distracted.” Dropping the messenger bag in the table, Elias rolled his eyes as multiple tapes fell out, a tape recorder following after, already recording. Once his arms were free, he gently took Jon from Peter and placed him on the couch. Sometime during the short walk from the door to the living room, the Archivist had fallen asleep.

“He may be the Archivist, but the presence of both of us ties him strongly to his humanity. He won’t always be like this once the Crown is complete, but that’s a bit of a ways off. I’m still trying to figure out how to get around the markings that are needed, because someone wouldn’t let me do it the traditional way.” Nodding his head toward the kitchen, the two men made their way into the large space, Elias bee-lining it to the walk-in pantry and Peter to the fridge.

“It amazes me that for all your talk about being the most devoted to your Archivist, you are so willing to watch him get hurt. I can’t imagine him looking at you the same way he does now if you start to mark him.” When Peter turned back from collecting his beer, he jolted slightly at the angry face of Elias close to his.

“Do _not_ question my loyalty to my Archivist. I would do anything for him and his future safety.”

“And do not push me Magnus. The three of us are bonded and in this for the long run. However, if you so much as think about fulfilling that not so little fantasy of Jon being your obedient little Archivist, he will be in the Forsaken before any of your Eyes could blink.”

“Is that a threat, Lukas?”

“It’s a promise.”

Peter barely had the chance to set the bottle in his hand down before Elias was on him, hands in his hair and teeth nipping at his lips. Groaning, Peter wrapped one hand around Elias’ hip and the other around a firm thigh and lifted him up. Elias immediately wrapped his legs firmly around Peter’s body, ankles barely able to cross and loving the stretch that he felt in his hips. Wrenching Peter closer by the hair, the sailor quickly changed their positions and slammed Elias up against the counter. Their mouths didn’t separate, each swallowing the others groan. As Peter moved his hand up Elias’ thigh, he gave a shout at he was roughly pushed away.

“Elias, what the-

“Jon.”

Peter stood up a little bit straighter and adjusted his clothing, before helping Elias off the counter.

“-eter? Elias?”

“In here, Little Archivist.”

As Jon entered the kitchen, Peter snatched his still chilled beer and moved to the bar, helping Jon up onto the bar stool when the younger male trailed after him. Not before long, a glass of water was placed in front of both of them before Elias moved back into the pantry to grab the ingredients needed for the night’s dinner.

-

Wine in hand, Elias stood in front of the roaring fireplace, book held loosely in the other and looking every second of the old Victorian he was. Peter on the other hand, was slouching in one of the rooms oversized armchairs, sailor hat tipped low over his eyes. Around them, shelves and shelves of books covered every available wall space. The books were mostly unimportant, but every now and then, one of them glowed a soft color.

“You never did tell me why the Little Archivist is distracted. While I do enjoy seeing him all cute and needy, that isn’t his normal behavior. I believe we agreed no secrets in this relationship. Not between us at least. You and your God agreed to that.”

Elias said nothing for a moment, before downing the remainder of his wine and throwing the glass full strength into the fire.

“I believe that one of the Entities is…messing around…in my Archives.” Peter jolted upwards, hat almost slipping off, and stared at Elias’ taunt back with wide eyes. Rolling his shoulders and slipping off his suspenders, the blonde dropped himself into the nearest seat and grabbed the full glass that was already waiting for him.

“Before you disappear to try to interrogate Annabelle, it’s not her. Jon keeps saying there are _worms_ in the Archives. I am trying to figure out their plan before I reveal that I Know, or they react. It’s very disrespectful, their lack of thinking, and quite gross. I think their presence is beginning to affect Jonathan.”

“...Has he said anything about this? The effects, not the worms.”

“No, but you know how he is. Despite everything, despite _us,_ he’s still insistent he does these things himself, and now look at him. I do enjoy him this way too, but we all know it’s not by his choice, not fully at least. I’m not actively trying to get him marked, but if he runs headfirst into these things, I cannot help him Peter. And neither can you.”

As they lapsed into silence, Peter lowered his hat again and closed his eyes.

Their situation…Peter didn’t have a word for it really. In the game of rituals, all the other Fears knew that the Eye would always be ahead of them. The failure of Millbank Prison was only a small hiccup for someone with endless knowledge and knowing. After waiting with bated breath for years, Fear and avatar alike realized that the Eye was waiting for the right person to fit its’ Crown to. Each archivist was just a test fit until the right one showed up, and when the Archivist was chosen, it would be a small matter of time before the Watcher’s Crown was ready to be worn.

The Lukas’ did have an ulterior motive for funding the Magnus Institute, of course, but it was only recently that they had realized money alone wouldn’t save them from the Crown. At the end of the day, the only thing that would matter to the Eye would be its’ Archivist. The Eye had been smart, in creating the Heart, making sure that the Archivist would have an Archive, but from old letters that Nathanial had found from Jonah Magnus to Mordechai Lukas, there was one more piece that would be needed, to make the perfect Archivist.

From the cryptic text of Jonah Magnus, while the Eye had chosen him to be the Heart (something he was quite thrilled about), he wasn’t enough to keep the Archivist grounded to the world. If there was nothing to ground him, the body the Archivist was created into would die shortly after due to simply forgetting to do anything but Know. Jonah had told Mordechai of a possible theory, that there needed to be an outside person to be an Anchor. It would ideally need to be one of the more…calmer Fears, but they would need to be close at hand when the Archivist was ready.

He wonders if Jonah Magnus had sent this letter knowing that the Lukas’ would eventually offer up one of their own.

Elias was a sneaky bastard like that.

He doesn’t think though, that Elias had planned for their relationship to bloom like this though. Sure, he and Elias had had many one-night flings with each other, but there was something so pure about Jon, compared to the monsters that they were. It was like no one had truly paid this man any sort of attention and now he had not only one, but two men looking after him, and under that gaze, he softened and opened himself up.

It was Elias who had approached Jon first, hips cocked and smile sure. Jon had blushed a bright red and said ‘thank you, very kind of you’ before running off.

When Peter had offered (hey, he and Elias were two very different builds and aesthetics), he had gotten the same response.

They still noticed Jon’s longing gaze though, and Peter had to hold Elias back on more than one occasion from just Knowing why Jon had rejected both of them. Peter doesn’t remember much of the details of the night that they had finally cornered Jon, but after Jon’s confession of his asexuality (and why that had to be a big confession Peter would never understand), they sort of just…fell together. He and Elias were incredibly careful to keep any of their sexual desires and activities away from Jon’s gaze, as he expressed severe disliking of the topic and activity (he did clearly state that if Peter and Elias wished to do _things_ to each other they should and please do not ask to include him). Earlier in the kitchen they had almost been a little bit too careless, but Jon was okay and that’s all that mattered.

It was weird sometimes, not uncomforting however, to realize that he cared for another person, that he wanted to be around them.

“I’ll stop by the Institute this week then, probably just hole up in one of the conference rooms that you keep hidden in the Archives. That should at least allow him a few moments of reprieve. The Eye is probably inadvertently working him overtime trying to figure out what The Corruption is doing.”

“That’s what I should be used for, not Jonathan. He had other things he needs to do.”

“The Eye cannot expect him to know how to be the Archivist, Elias. He has to learn how to Know before he can.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“Then it means that you’re playing your role correctly. Like I said, I’ll stop by, see what I can do.”

“Whatever. Don’t Fog up my Archives, I don’t want to run interviews again like the last time.”

“Of course, dear. Anything you say, dear.”

-

“You know he’s not going to be happy when he wakes up tomorrow and remembers his behavior today.”

“Hm.”

“I cannot wait for him to remember you manhandling and carrying him from the car.”

“Shut up, Elias.”

“…up, Elia…” Chuckling, Peter ran his hand through Jon’s grey streaked hair.

“It’s nice to know he’s on my side.”

“Shut…Peter…”

“…nevermind then.”

As both men turned their glares away from each other and reached for Jon, the smallest of the three of them settled back into his sleep.

From the floorboards and seamless walls, a deep Fog began to set in, darkening the room. The only sound in the too quiet house, was the tape recording gently whirring away on the bed side table, a gentle hum to calm its’ Archivist back into sleep. On either side of him, the Heart and the Anchor settled in, differences and pettiness set aside for a few hours of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on twitter at [archiveofwebs](https://twitter.com/archiveofwebs) (SFW) and [sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais) (NSFW)! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
